diabolik_lovers_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Homare Ninomiya
WARNING: This character is not finished at all, and is in editing stage. Homare Ninomiya (荷宮 誉 Ninomiya Homare) is a human to animal familiar in training under Kazuki Onodera. He currently resides in the forest outside of the Sakamaki mansion, waiting for his trainer to let him in. "So many shades and you chose bright orange." Appearance In his human form, Homare is a young man with long black hair held in a ponytail by a red rope ribbon. He has pale eyes and is slim-built and long. Kazuki says that he looks more like a boy if you stare in his face than he does from the side. This statement is true, as he takes on a more masculine face shape from the front. He wears a black three golden button double-breasted vest atop a white tab dress shirt and full length tucked black tie. In full familiar form, he is a white tailed, pitch black stag with blended white ovals dotting his hide. He is about 4'3" in this form and is long legged. Personality His extreme monotone voice is quite misleading to his open and on the edge personality. He is often standoffish, but if he is interacting then he is mostly on the offense. He is quick to respond to anything he is passionate about and speaks often, feeling as though it is the only way for him to get his passion for things across. He crumbles under the smallest amount of pressure and becomes more distant than usual, and will mumble to himself endlessly until someone is able to talk him out of the state. He is also like this when caught out of his element, although it is less extreme and he can get out of it himself. History Homare was born to a father and a mother who were unable to communicate to each other properly, and he was often treated as a messenger for the two although he himself did not have a good way with words. This caused many misunderstandings and fights between the two, as well as a lot of blame being placed upon him by both parents. All this caused him to begin picking bad relationships and once brought someone back to his house that was obsessed with fire, but they burned themselves, showing him the 'beauty of deadly elements'. The next day, there was a large fight between his parents, and when they went to bed he set it on fire, attempting to get them to speak to each other and just listen for once. He stood by the escape and his parents got out with severe injuries, and he was taken away from them. Trivia * He was born on a hospital built on top of the portal to hell in Japan and was said to be 'destined' to demonic ways. *He tends to linger outside the window, pressing his nose against the glass. This act often scares Reiji in the mornings. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Demons Category:Immortals Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Servants